


Mama Cleo and her Paladyn

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: August Batch 2019 [6]
Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Hypnosis, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Cleo's been tasked with keeping baby Julietta in check. Suffice to say, dealing with a nervous brat like her is a little harder than one would think.





	Mama Cleo and her Paladyn

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

The sun shone down on the beaches of Grastaea. After dealing with the octopus pirate Barbary and helping Siren out with her plan to host a concert to show off her vocal talents, things were now winding down enough for most to just... enjoy themselves as summer came to a close.  
  
"I keep telling you, I don't need to wear this! I'm an adult, not a little child!"  
  
Emphasis on most. In a secluded part of the beach area stood a young brunette clad in yellow, who was currently taking time out of what would be an enjoyable little afternoon in the sun to glare and pout towards the pink-haired Sylvan laying on her beach chair.  
  
The girl standing tall, Julietta, could hardly look more adorable as the steam of embarrassment and irritation poured out of her ears, and if one were to look down at what was cradling her hips rather snugly, it wasn't hard to understand why she was so upset.  
  
Jutting out against her bikini's bottoms was a thick looking plush pamper, looking like it was at least a few inches bigger than a standard-issue disposable diaper, while also decked out in several watery decals to indicate its resistance to water from the outside. With that big ol' thing around her waist, it was hard not to understand where she was coming from.  
  
The pink-haired woman laying down trying to catch a few rays of the sun, Cleo, continued to stare towards the grumpy and bratty paladyn. "Julietta. We've been over this." As she spoke she used a maternal tone, one that she normally used to convince certain unruly people within the kingdom to do as she told them without explicitly ordering them to do so. "Elisanne told us about your condition, and to avoid any other accidents that might happen, you have to be diapered at all times."  
  
Julietta's cheeks flushed red as quickly as possible as she raised her voice in protest. "She was supposed to keep that a secret, and for the last time, that was only an accident! I don't usually poop my panties like a big baby!" The beads of sweat that ran down her brow and cheeks almost looked like tears, adding to the amusingly upset look she had.  
  
Cleo raised an eyebrow before she snapped her fingers to materialize one of her staves using her massive magical reserve. "Really now?" She questioned aloud, only to push the jeweled tip of her staff into the wet front of the paladyn's diaper. "Then why are you soaked down here? You haven't been in the water yet, so don't even think of trying to use that excuse."  
  
The sputtering that came from the brunette's lips was comically ineffective as she tried to cook up some sort of excuse, only for her to freeze up ever briefly. Cleo's continued staring didn't help as she suddenly squatted down, shaking all over as she tried her best to stop what was about to happen.  
  
Unfortunately, the cute and brassy sound that released from her hindquarters was all too obvious. A second later, the rather gross sound of poop sliding out of her poop-chute echoed through her padding, as it slowly spread out in the back making the stretchy underwear expand outward in the process. To make matters that much worse, as soon as one snake plopped out of her dirty hole, another fart heralded the arrival of a second serpentine shit.  
  
The tears that slowly ran down Julietta's cheeks were a clear indication of how utterly humiliated she felt at the sensation of making such a huge mess, and especially how she just proved herself a contrarian. "T-This... This changes... nothing..!" She cried out, trying to stay strong and remain a big girl in the pink-haired Sylvan's eyes.  
  
"Oh, Julietta..." Cleo sighed as she climbed out of her chair, twirling her staff in one hand. "You really need a change after such a mess, but given what Elisanne has told me, you always end up making one last bit of poopy right after she manages to get a dry diaper on you..."  
  
The sniffling from the brunette intensified as she wiped her tears, unable to protest as her poor rear preempted her, the soft sound of her diaper expanding further outward from another load being dumped into the back making it extremely hard to argue that she was anything but a big baby at this point. And yet, she tried by muttering "Nodda baby..." in a slurred fashion.  
  
"Look forward, dear." The rabbit-eared forest dweller said as she held her staff right in front of Julietta's face as she obediently focused her eyes on the magic instrument. "Keep your eyes on Mommy's staff as it goes back and forth. Okay?"  
  
"Okay..." The paladyn muttered, not even raising a single question as to why Cleo was calling herself Mommy now, as the staff swung left, then right, then left again and right once more. Right. Left. Right. Left. Her eyes bounced from one end to the other as Mommy waved the tip of her staff back and forth. Back. Forth. Slowly but surely her eyes started losing their color as the mesmerizing display made her mind lose track of time, putting her into a trance that the Sylvan could surely take advantage of.  
  
The pink-haired woman tapped the staff against Julietta's nose, her eyes still following the tip while the mind behind it seemed to currently be asleep. "I'll be, she actually passed out." She remarked, only to dematerialize her staff now that the paladyn was fully submerged in her trance. "Can you hear me, dear?"  
  
"Yes, Mommy..." The brunette replied obediently, standing completely still as she stared straight ahead, completely entranced and ready to accept any command that the admittedly short woman could give her.  
  
Cleo tapped her finger against her cheek as she slowly strolled around the swimsuit-clad baby, pondering just what to do with her to potentially make her easier to deal with... "...Dear, do you still need to make a poopy?" Maybe treating her like the baby she was would make her more accustomed to the thought of being one. Sure, she was still an adult woman in regards to how big she was, but the way her body acted without control made it hard to consider her one.  
  
The way Julietta also childishly nodded and muttered a brief "mmmhm..." didn't help matters either. It absolutely didn't make her look any more adult as her body instinctively squatted down, one more cute bout of gas spluttering out of her poopy hole while the back of her diapy sagged even further downward. It was cute, no question there, but it wasn't anywhere near close to the image the brunette wanted to project.  
  
"Good girl..." Cleo muttered as she planted a kiss on the back of the big baby's neck, hand slowly sinking into the back of the messy diaper. "Mommy likes when her babies are honest. You're an honest baby who knows when to tell Mommy she needs to make a messy, aren't you dear?"   
  
"Uhuh... Juli's an honest baby... no more messies from Mommy's honest baby..."  
  
The way the little child repeated the older woman's words made a few ideas bounce around inside of the sylvan's head as she slowly pulled the hand out of the padded mess, a smile growing on her face. "Mommy also likes it when her babies act like proper babies. You know how to be a good baby, don't you dear? Won't you show Mommy how when your diaper isn't clean?"  
  
Julietta's obedient nod was all the answer she needed, which prompted the pink haired woman to kiss her little baby on the cheek.   
  
"Good baby. Close your eyes for me, okay?"   
  
Once the words reached the brunette's ears, those eyelids slid right down and over her cute empty eyes.  
  
"When you open them again, you will leave your trance. All that Mommy has told you will be true, so you better be a good baby. If you are, Mommy'll spoil you lots." Cleo continued, moving over to her beach chair to take a seat as she let her hands rest on her thighs, waiting to see if the conditioning worked as she intended...  
  
"Okay Mommy..." Julietta instinctively replied before she opened her eyes, only for the light to return to her eyes as she cried out in surprise. However, unlike before when she tried to play off her infantile accidents, this time a childish giggle left the brunette's lips.   
  
"Ooooops... Juli made a big stinky..." The big baby chuckled as she looked towards her Mommy with a big smile. "Mommy! Juli needs a change!" The piddly and putrid paladyn seemed all too giddy at the sight of the Sylvan who she thought was her 'Mommy', since she placed every single inch of trust that she could muster into her parental figure...  
  
The smile that in turn grew on Cleo's face was beautiful as she lightly patted her chair, motioning for the little girl to climb on so she could give her a change. A command that Julietta didn't hesitate to follow, eagerly jumping onto the chair as she laid down with her legs spread, ready for her brand new diapy.  
  
"Juli love Mommy!" The naive yet genuine cry of affection from the paladyn was honestly adorable, making Cleo look that much more proud of her as she leaned down to give the 'little baby' a big old kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Mommy loves you too. Now, hold still and I'll get you into a clean diapy." Maybe taking care of Julietta from this point on wouldn't be such a bad time...


End file.
